


Raindrops on Roses

by mrenae



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alexis is under the weather, Bonding, Childhood, Growth, Memories, Moira being maternal, Multi, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrenae/pseuds/mrenae
Summary: Moira recalls a time when she took care of a sick Alexis by herself and tells her the story when she is under the weather in Schitt's Creek...Based on the song “My Favorite Things” from “The Sound Of Music”
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose & Johnny Rose & Moira Rose, Alexis Rose & Moira Rose, Johnny Rose/Moira Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Raindrops on Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hullomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/gifts).



SCHITT’S CREEK, 2016  
“Thank you for staying with me...” Alexis said softly. 

“Of course, my darling...but please do recover soon...I miss your active, vibrant self...” Moira admitted. 

Alexis nodded and snuggled closer into Moira’s shoulder. 

“You know...,” Moira began, “...I remember when I cared for you when you were sick...you were but five years old...I honestly had no idea what I was doing, and your father was away on a business trip...but we made it work...because you are my daughter...and I would do anything for you, my dear...” 

Alexis smiled and said, “Thanks, mom...I think I remember that time, too...”

Moira grinned and began telling the story, “The year was 1993...” 

NEW YORK, 1993  
Alexis came into Moira and Johnny’s bedroom with tears in her eyes, wailing at her mother.

Moira made an annoyed face, but walked over to her daughter, and wrapped her arms around her small body.

“Alexis...what’s wrong?” Moira asked.

“I think I’m sick, mama...” Alexis said, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

“Hmm...let’s take your temp, honey...” Moira said, carrying her to the kitchen slowly. 

As Moira took her daughter’s temperature, her mind filled with worry as she realized she was home alone with little David and Alexis. Johnny was away at work.

The thermometer read 101 degrees, and Moira tried to stay calm.

“Uh-oh...we have a little fever...let’s see...maybe we have some medicine...” Moira said, waking over to the cabinet to see what they had. 

“Okay, Alexis...take one of these...” Moira said, handing her daughter some Tylenol. “Big gulp of water...”

Alexis complied, taking the medicine and drinking water. 

Moira took a damp cloth and patted her daughter’s face.

Alexis relaxed as Moira picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

“Let’s go rest, honey...” Moira whispered.

Alexis nodded into her mother’s shoulder, and sighed softly.

Moira placed her daughter in her twin-sized bed, and sat down beside her, pulling the covers over Alexis’ lower half.

“Mommy...can you sing to me?” Alexis asked with big green eyes, no longer glossed with tears.

“Of course, baby...” Moira smiled softly.

She began to sing the words to “My Favorite Things” firm “The Sound Of Music”, while stroking Alexis’ hair gently. 

Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things...

Alexis relaxed even more, soon falling asleep. She loved that song so much...it always seemed to make her feel better.

When the dog bites, when the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad...

Moira smiled as her daughter was fast asleep. She thought about how caring for Alexis and David on her own for a couple days wasn’t so bad after all. 

Yes, she preferred that Johnny be there with her the majority of the time, but she was learning and growing as a parent.

She didn’t always know what the children needed, but she was trying her best...and she knew she would do anything for her children...

Moira hugged Alexis, staying with her for a little while, watching her peacefully sleeping there...

Minutes later, Moira called Johnny. 

He picked up almost instantly and said, “Hey, sweetheart...how’s it going?” he asked.

“Hi, John...it’s going okay...Alexis is under the weather with a small fever, so I gave her some medicine, and am tending to her. It’s just a cold, I think...David is doing great...she’s asleep and he’s playing with his toys...” Moira said with a smile.

“Good...sorry I’m not there...I wish I could be...but tomorrow evening will be here before we know it...” he said.

“It’s okay...I can handle this...and yes, I can’t wait to see you...” she said.

“Me neither...” Johnny said.

“Well, I should go be with Alexis...I’ll call you tonight, my love...” Moira said.

“Okay, honey...I love you...talk to you later...give David and Alexis a kiss for me...” Johnny said sweetly.

“Of course...I love you, too, my love...” she said, blowing a kiss into the phone and hanging up, before going back to check on Alexis.

SCHITT’S CREEK, 2016  
Moira finished the story and smiled at her daughter. 

“You know...” Alexis began, breaking the silence, “...I missed times like that when we were all traveling the world, apart from each other...” 

“Alexis...I’m so sorry...I know I haven’t been the ideal parent over the years...but I want you to know that I’m here whenever you need anything...I love you...” Moira said, wiping a few stray tears from her eyelids.

Alexis took her hand and said, “It’s okay...I should have made an effort to come visit you and dad more often...I guess I was caught up with seeing the world and trying many new things...meeting new acquaintances...but some days, I really did long for more time together...I think we’ve really came together as a family since we moved here...” She smiled at her mother and Moira smiled back.

“I think we did, too...and, it’s not your fault...we’ve all grown so much already...and I’m so proud of you...you’re going to accomplish more than you could ever dream of, my darling...never doubt that...” Moira said.

Alexis smiled at her again and said, “Thank you, mom...”

“Of course...I love you my sweet, beautiful daughter...” Moira said before kissing Alexis’ forehead quickly. “Maybe we should get some rest...”

Alexis nodded and settled back down against the pillows. “Can you sing to me?” she asked.

Moira grinned and said, “Of course, dear...”

Moira began to softly sing “My Favorite Things”, and Alexis soon drifted away to dreamland.

Moira settled down next to her and joined her, falling asleep shortly after.

A few minutes later, David arrived home from work and came into his room, seeing his mother and sister sleeping so peacefully. 

They looked so content and most importantly, happy. 

He took a moment to smile at them, before going into the other room, allowing them to rest soundly. He wasn’t used to seeing them so close together like that...it felt like old times, and he was not complaining. 

Johnny and Moira were growing as parents, and most importantly, they were all growing as a family. 

Maybe being stuck in a small town for a while wasn’t so bad as long as they had each other. They were better together…

Throughout their time in Schitt’s Creek, the family felt that the little town brought out the best in them...

When the dog bites, when the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you love and enjoy this, hullomoon! Thank you always for the sweet words of encouragement on my works! It means so much!! XO


End file.
